Nine Months
by mamon
Summary: Darien and Serena meet again after 8 years. A month later she has big news for him. In a city where their respective careers prevents them from having any form for connection, the two of them have to deal with the idea of having a child together and its consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

P.S. Please bear with me for the long intro.. ^_^

As far as developing cities went, Wellers had been one of those that would be considered a late bloomer. While its neighbors experienced the boom of real estate and influx of jobs due to multinational companies setting up Financial HQs and IT hubs, Weller remained untouched for a long time. The reason being that it was also the only untouched part of the country during the last war many decades ago, protected by the large city walls of which some had still remained until the present day. The area had been turned into one of the many historical sites, and a tourist spot showing how the city had defended itself against the invaders.

However, over a decade ago the city was made to realize that it had gotten itself left behind. That it had remained stuck in an era, while the rest of the world passed by. The local government felt grateful to the first agents of change, as they would call them, for the chance to improve the city. And thus, Crane Developers made its first mark in Wellers.

In the heart of Wellers, amidst the skyscrapers and crowded state-of-the-art malls, was Linden street. On many occasions, people who were not familiar with the area would find themselves wondering if they had somehow stepped into a different dimension when they got off at the west end. Some had even jokingly referred to it as the 'dead end'. Linden's cobbled street was lined up with shops and boutiques that had been constructed before the war began over 50 years ago, some even longer. It was the only part of the city area where the outside portion of the shops had natural plants, and even trees in some. While most of the citizens still treasure this little piece of history in the heart of the city, a quiet refuge for the city life, Cranes saw it as a speck of dust in their blueprints; a smudge in the glass that was proving to be a challenge to wipe off.

Darien checked his watch. It was close to 11 o'clock in the morning and he had a meeting in 30 minutes. He was long past feeling silly sitting all alone at the antique coffee shop for almost two hours. What bothered him more right now were the stares that he got from people who came in, seeing the mild surprise and even shock in the faces seeing him there. For one thing, he was the only one in his demographic inside the cafe. The rest of them were either above 50 years old, or some of the servers were still seemed to be in their late teens. Possibly part-timers. And while they wore plaid flannels and worn denims, he was wearing a crisp black suit and his sleek silver briefcase was on the empty chair beside him.

Scenes and lines played in his head on what he would say to Serena, if the woman still had it in her mind to show up for their 9 o'clock appointment. Her last message to him almost an hour ago was that she was on the way. It was she who had set up this meeting: location, time, and place yesterday. It was the first time, in after a month since his homecoming party, that they talked—a brief conversation over the phone. After being gone for 8 years, it would be the second time for him to see her again as well.

He had been surprised at the call, to say the least. She had told him that it was important and that she couldn't discuss over the phone. Serena worked for the local government, in charge of preserving local parks and historical sites. She knew that he worked for Crane, newly transferred back to his hometown to supervise the newest sites and projects. And one of the sites that Crane had set its eyes on—for some time actually, was Linden street. He was curious to know if it was a strategy of hers to try to persuade him to give up on the project. To try and soften him up and appreciate the beauty of the place, and maybe just for that she was also being late on purpose. But a part of him also discarded the idea, as it was not possible for her firm to know about it yet—or anyone else outside the higher management of Crane as no plans about it have been made public yet.

He half-raised a hand to call for the waiter, who had introduced himself as 'Ryan' when he was shown to his table. Ryan gave an acknowledging nod to him, but continued his amused conversation with the older man who sat by himself on the booth. He raised his hand higher, at which Ryan gave a quick pat to the man he was talking to and half ran to Darien's table.

"Yes sir. Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee."

Ryan looked briefly at the empty cup and then back at Darien.

"That would be your third."

"Yes."

Ryan shrugged and then wrote on his small pad. "Anything else? Dessert maybe?"

"No. Just coffee."

When Ryan left, Darien took out his phone from the inside pocket of his suit, more out of habit than necessity. If there had been any calls or messages, he would have heart it ring or felt the vibration. The area was dead zone for data network, as he would have at least been able to go through his emails. He supposed that Uncle Ben's was probably the only area in the country that did not offer wifi connection. Apparently, Uncle Ben, the shop's owner, was against the idea of anything modern in his quaint little shop. At least that was what Ryan had informed him earlier. He hoped that soon he would be able to change that, one way or another.

The chimes of the old glass doors of the coffee shop rang, and as intended, the people's attention was drawn to it. The sunlight behind her created a glow around her blond hair and fair skin that Darien didn't notice that he had momentarily stopped breathing. Smiling, Serena made her way to the counter that was near the entrance. Behind the cash register was a woman who seemed to be in her late fifties, Uncle Ben's wife. He watched as she talked to the older woman, and seemed to be taking her time exchanging pleasantries. The scene both agitated and amazed him. It was as if she didn't care that she was already two hours late for an important appointment, and yet he couldn't help watching every gesture and smile as she talked to the other woman. After a few moments, the latter pointed at him and he felt like a deer caught in headlights when both women turned to look at him. Serena exchanged a few more words with the older woman before making her way to him, and she was greeted by three more patrons before she finally made it to his table.

"Hi," she said to him. He was halfway from standing up when she sat down on the chair across from him.

"Hi," he replied as he sat back down.

"Sorry for making you wait so long," she said as she adjusted her seat. "I was feeling a little sick this morning."

Sitting three feet away from her, he could see that she did look a little pale and there was a hint of weariness in her face. "No problem." He stashed away his tardiness and the importance of being on time for appointments speech. He was sure he would find another day to use the practiced lines on his head on her. "Are you feeling better now? You do look a little pale."

She nodded, momentarily meeting his eyes before reaching for the table napkin. "Yeah."

"Hey Serena!"

Ryan placed Darien's fresh brew in front of him, smiling brightly at Serena.

"Hi Ryan." Serena returned the smile. "How's Minnie?"

The young man's smile was tinted with sadness. "I took her to Dr. Williams yesterday."

"What did he say? Is it serious?" Darien saw worry etched over Serena's face and her hand clasped Ryan forearm.

"She's going to lose her babies, possibly all of them."

"Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry to hear that."

He shrugged. "That's life, I guess."

"When is the operation?"

"Tomorrow. Uncle Ben is only going to let me take that day off though."

Serena frowned. "Is that enough?"

"That's all he's going to give me. Says we're short on people as it is."

Serena patted him. "I'll talk to him, don't worry."

Ryan's face brightened. "Will you? Oh, you know you're the only one who can get through with that old man."

Serena winked. "Sure. I was gonna be one of the adopted mothers for Minnie's little ones. So that practically makes us family."

"Thank you so much, Serena!"

The sound of Darien's coffee cup touching the saucer made the two look at him.

"Sorry."

"Right." Ryan took out his notepad and pen, turning to Serena. "So, what can I get you? Usual?"

Serena frowned a bit. "Hmm. My stomach might not be up for it right now." She picked up the menu, making a quick read-through. "I'll just have two slices of toast and scrambled eggs. And uh, orange juice, no pulp."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling okay?"

She smiled at him. "Been a bit sick lately. But don't worry, this should pass."

"Alright." He turned to Darien. "How about you sir? Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"So," Serena turned to him when Ryan left their table. "How's it going?"

"Good. I've pretty much settled in."

"That's nice." She smiled lightly.

"And you?"

"A bit hectic at work lately. We're having a council meeting over Rayvern Park next week. Yours?"

The Rayvern project was one he supervised for Crane while he was still based in the main office. He made the proposals for project, presented it to investors and had been approved. Now it had been handed over to Jed Michaels to take charge of the building project, and all that came with it. Including dealing with Serena's firm.

"Not mine," he replied. "But I know the person in charge of it." He was not used to this, talking to Serena like old acquaintances, and the topic to be about work. He expected it, but not the awkwardness—almost absurdness of it all.

"So," he began hoping to make the conversation lighter this time. "You're going to be a mother soon?"

If possible, she turned even paler when she looked at him. "What?"

"Umm." He shifted nervously and placed his finger around the cup holder of his coffee cup. "What you and Ryan were talking about earlier. You're adopting his kid?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Isn't he a little too young to be—"

Her laugh cut him off. "Minnie's a cat."

"Oh." He couldn't help but smile a little at that too.

Her eyes wandered over to his plate and landed on the untouched slice of toast. "Can I have that?" She pointed at it. "I'll just replace it when Ryan comes back with my food."

"Help yourself." He pushed the plate away from him.

"I'm famished," she said as she reached for the toast on his plate, fork and knife in each hand.

He let out a small laugh. "When are you not? You seem to still have the appetite of a pregnant woman, I'm starting to wonder when you'd actually look like one."

She dropped the toast a few inches from her plate, her hands frozen in place. Without looking at him, she retracted her arms, her right hand clutched the table napkin beside her.

His eyebrows furrowed a little. Whatever his expectation was over an old joke he used to tease her with, that was not it. The Serena that he knew never took lightly such comments, especially coming from him, in silence.

"Sorry." He reached for the fallen toast with his hand and placed it on her plate.

She looked at the piece of toast that was now in her plate.

"Don't worry," he said as he flicked off crumbs from his fingers. "My hand are clean."

He felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it, while he waited for any form of reaction from the person sitting across from him. It was text message from Julia, his secretary, telling him that his clients had arrived for their meeting that would be in less than 20 minutes. His office was about 10 minutes drive from Linden street.

"Serena, what was it you—"

"I'm late," she said before he could finish. She was not looking at him, her expression serious. Another one that's usual for him because he never saw her serious, at least with him. Usually it was jeering, or teasing him, or just plain angry.

He blinked, and then checked his watch. "Two hours, yeah. I was under the impression that what you wanted to tell me was urgent."

She looked away for a moment. Her hand tightened around the table napkin, "I've been late a month, Darien."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Figure it out, Mr. Harvard Valedictorian," she said in a low voice.

"Here you go." Neither of them noticed Ryan approach. He replaced the plate with the cold toast in front of Serena with her food. Serena mumbled her thanks.

"A month," Darien repeated. "As in a month ago?"

"Yes."

Darien leaned back, suddenly feeling very self conscious and made a scan of the room, before his eyes went back to Serena. "Okay. S-so you're.."

"Yes."

"I see." He took a few deep breaths, and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay."

"Will you stop saying that?" She hissed, trying to contain her own anxiety her voice. "It's not okay."

"What do you expect me say?" He leaned forward, trying to keep his voice low despite the jumbled thoughts and emotions that ran in his head. "You don't answer my calls, I don't hear from you since.. and now you have this big—news for me?"

She looked away, her shoulders slumped. "I don't know. I was—confused. I just thought you needed to know."

Something in him stirred as he watched her, looking so vulnerable. But he pushed that thought aside. There were bigger things to think about now between them.

"Serena, I—"

The sound of his phone ringing cut him off. "Yes, Molly? Yes, I'll be there.. Stall them or something. Give them coffee." He put the phone back in his pocket and then reached for his wallet. "I have to go." He took out some bills and placed them on the table. "We'll talk. Later. But right now.."

"Sure," she replied not looking at him. "Go."

"I'll call you. And will you please answer the damn phone this time?"

"Fine. Just go already."

Without another word, he left the table, making one last glance back at her with her back to him before reaching for the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>__This is a finished story-at least the first draft is. My first NaNoWrimo story that I actually finished ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. 

Darien opened the door to his 3-bedroom penthouse, the building itself owned by Cranes. It was one of the perks that came with his current assignment along with his new Volvo. He tossed the keys on a small glass bowl on a desk as he passed by the foyer, not bothering to turn the lights on. He loosened the tie on his neck and sat on the three-seater couch, laying his coat on the empty space beside him.

He took out his phone, pressing on a button to see the time. 22:45. He put it down and turned his gaze towards the sliding glass doors to the balcony. Even if he called her now, he didn't know what to say. When he went out of the coffee shop that morning, his mind had been blank. What Serena had just told him was pushed to the back of his mind all throughout his lunch meeting, and 3 onsite meet ups with with clients that followed. Granted, it was a conscious effort.

He was tossing and turning for most of the night, until he finally gave up and got up at 6:20. He changed into his running clothes and headed out the door. He passed by Rayvern Park about 10 minutes into his run. Despite the hopes of clearing his head while he ran, his mind was filled with images of her. Flashbacks of their daily rows eight years ago, and the confident woman he met over a month ago. The moment their eyes met that night, it seemed as if the years had been merely a week. Especially when he made his usual comment on her trademark hairstyle that she still wore.

The events of that night were still a little hazy for him. It was the most he could remember being drunk in his whole adult life. Mina, of of Serena's friends and his best friend Andrew's wife, had started a game of truth or dare. When questions started becoming too personal, the people opted to do the dares instead. One such dare ended up with Serena kissing him. Another had him kissing her. The next thing he could remember was the two of them taking off each other's clothes in his living room. She had saved him from the awkward morning after by leaving his place before he woke up, and never to hear from her again until the time she called him for the meet up at Uncle Ben's.

He got back to his penthouse at around 7:15. After getting a glass of water from the fridge, he reached for the phone and dialed Serena's number. He frowned when the answering machine picked up after just three rings.

"Hi, this is Serena. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll you back as soon as I can."

"Hey, Meatball Head," Darien said after the beep on the other line. "Call me when you wake up. We need to talk."

45 minutes later, the kitchen smelled of bacon, pancakes and eggs. Darien, placed the eggs over his plate and then reached for the phone. Once again, the answering machine picked up after 3 rings.

"Serena," he said after the recording had finished. "Pick up. Are you too lazy to answer your own phone? Why don't you just turn the damn thing off—"

"What?" A groggy voice answered from the other line.

He smiled. He could imagine the still closed eyes, messed up hair, and a very grumpy just woken up Serena. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 8 o'clock sleepyhead."

"Hmm.."

"Hey, Meatball Head," he said a little louder when the line had become silent.

"What?"

"What's your address? I'm coming over."

"Why?"

"We need to talk. And it's your lucky day 'cause I'm sharing my breakfast with you."

Silence again for a few moments, and he hoped that she wouldn't be difficult today.

"What'cha got?"

"Eh.. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

"Can you get me some hash browns?"

He smiled. "Sure."

It took Darien 30 minute to find Serena's apartment which was located near the outskirts of the city. The adobe building was four floors high and didn't have an elevator. It took him almost two more minutes before Serena, wearing a bathrobe over her PJs and furry bunny slippers, answered the door. He long blond hair was done in a loose ponytail behind her head.

"What modern household in this country does not have a coffee maker?" Darien said frowning at the kitchen counter. There was a four-plate stove with an oven at the end of it. The simple white tiles were clean and he suspected that it was because she seldom used this part of the house, as he couldn't imagine her to be a neat freak—like him.

"I go for quick and easy," she replied. "Coffee makers take too much time."

"You could have at least given me fair warning. I could've gotten something from drive through."

She rolled her eyes. "Quit whining. There's instant coffee in the second cupboard to your right."

Darien's face was full of distaste as he took out a packet. "I haven't done instant coffee since my freshman year at the dorm."

"Take it or leave, it's all I have. There's hot water in the thermos."

"Where's mine?" Serena asked Darien when he sat in the chair beside her, setting the mug filled with coffee in front of him.

"Are you okay with.. Is it safe?"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged. "I don't know"

"It's fine."

"Alright." He get up and prepared another mug for her. The two ate their breakfast, talking about neutral topics: their friends and the city.

"What time do you have to be at work?" He asked her when she finished the last piece of bacon on her plate. His plate already clean.

"Nine."

"In the morning?"

She glanced up at the clock on the wall and frowned.

He smirked. "That's what I thought." He stood up and took their plates to the sink, turning on the faucet to run water over them.

"And you?"

"I met with three clients yesterday, offsite. I can take the whole day off if I want to." He smiled smugly at her.

She rolled her eyes and then stood up. "Very well," she walked towards the sink and leaned on the counter beside him. "Since you're free and I'm already late, what did you want to talk about?"

He was a bit taken aback by her sudden frankness, although he could sense that she had become tense as she stood beside him.

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago." Her voice was even, and he couldn't see her face.

"You've seen a doctor?"

"No." She placed her hands on the counter, her right hand inches away from his. "I've taken three pregnancy home test kits, all came out positive. And I'm never late."

"How—what did your parents say?"

"Your friends?"

She shook her head. He raised an eyebrow at this. He could understand her apprehension at her not being able to tell her parents her situation, but he couldn't imagine Serena being able to keep something this big from her best friends.

"So.. Then.."

"Nobody else knows."

"Why?"

"What could I tell the girls?" Her hands gripped the edges of the counter. "What possible explanation could I have for what happened between us? I'm not even sure of that either."

He nodded. She was right. He couldn't imagine himself telling Andrew about.. their situation.

"As for my family," she went on. "I'm not quite sure how my mom would take it, aside from being disappointed obviously, but I know my father would probably kill me. Or disown me."

He felt a strong urge to cover her hand with his, but was afraid of her reaction. He crossed his arms instead in front of his chest.

"I'm sure your friends will understand," he said. "The worst thing that could happen is that they'll be angry at you for keeping this to yourself this long. And then later on fight amongst themselves who gets to have your kid named after."

She turned to look up at him. Her lips curved to form a small smile.

"And if it helps," he went on feeling encouraged. "I'll accompany you when you tell your family."

She looked away and sighed. "And tell them what? 'Hey Dad, this is the guy who knocked me up. This is the first time you're seeing him and probably the last time as well.'"

"Well, if you've got everything figured out then," he raised his hands in near frustration.

"I haven't got everything figured out, okay?" There was a familiar hint of irritation in her voice. "I'm figuring it out as I go along."

"And what about me?" He turned to face her.

Her eyes met his. "What about you?"

"What role do I play in all this?"

"You've done your part over a month ago." She looked away, crossing her arms in front of her. "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"I don't know. I just thought.. you needed to know."

"Yeah, well, thank you very much for the concern." His voice rose and moved to stand in front of her. "You don't give news like this to someone and expect that they could just easily walk away."

"You're right," she replied not meeting his eyes. "I shouldn't have told you. It wouldn't have made a difference."

He looked at her, and she refused to face him despite silence between them. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Is that what you want?" His voice was even.

"No one's stopping you."

Another breath passed and he let her go. He turned around without another word, out of the kitchen and through the front door, not looking back. Not seeing the first tears that fell on Serena's cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>__So. How do you like it so far? Too melodramatic? Yeah, well. I loved this story. Still love it now that I'm in the process of revising it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Taekuchi.

* * *

><p>"Hey girls!" Serena called out to her friends sitting in one of the tables outside a coffee shop. "Sorry I'm late."<p>

"Nothing new after 10 years," said Raye as she took a sip of her drink.

"Where's Mina?" Serena asked ignoring the raven-haired girl, taking a seat beside Amy.

"She called about 10 minutes ago," Lita replied. "She's just dropping off Jamie at her in-laws."

Serena checked the time on her wrist watch. "I thought our session at the spa was at 10?" It was five minutes to 10 o'clock in the morning and the five of them had arranged to meet at the coffee at 9:30.

"Actually, it's 10:30," said Ami. "We just told you it's 10 because Raye said you would be late.

"And I was right." Raye raised her index finger.

"Gee Rei, you know me so well," Serena deadpanned. Just then a waiter came to their table and Serena ordered a drink for herself.

"So," Raye began when the waiter left. "you seem pretty busy nowadays. We haven't seen you in weeks. How's the Rayvern case doing? Are anticipating a public demonstration soon?"

"We're going to meet at a city council meeting on Friday," Serena replied. "One of the many that's going to follow, I suppose."

"And how's it looking?" asked Lita. "I mean, Rayvern's case is that they want to make use of the park property that they actually own to benefit the city, right? Because there really isn't much of the 'park' per se to speak of now."

"Benefit their pockets, you mean," said Rei. "I'm willing to bet that they bought that piece of property more than 20 years ago just for this purpose. Just biding their time, you know."

"If they really wanted to do something to benefit the city," Serena spoke up. "they could just help to renovate Rayvern Park. Not build another mall in the middle of it. Wellers doesn't need to become another metropolis. That's how we'd start to lose our identity."

"Hello beautiful people!"

All of them turned to the long-haired blonde walking towards them.

"Someone sometimes I wish I didn't know seems to be very happy today," said Raye as she casually took another sip of her drink.

The former sat on the empty chair between Raye and Serena.

"I'm free!" Minako said as she raised both of her arms. "I feel like I'm single again."

"For how long?" asked Amy.

"A whole weekend," Minako beamed. "No dirty diapers, no having to wake up at odd hours, no messy feeding times."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Serena.

"It's sometimes actually worse," Minako replied. "Like when they get sick and throw up all over the place. But, I love Jamie and there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do or endure for him. No question about that. But I miss not having to worry about what time to get home, or spending date night with my husband."

"And Andrew?" asked Lita.

"Same. He just dropped me off and is going to meet Darien for golf."

Serena felt a knot forming in her stomach at the mention of the his name. It had been three days since she last saw him. Neither of them had made further attempts to communicate. For her part, she believed she had done what she needed to do and that was to tell him. What he intended to do with that knowledge was up to him.

"And they'll be joining us for lunch," Minako went on.

"Who's they?" asked Serena.

Mina turned to her. "Andrew and Darien, of course. But I know what you're thinking Serena."

Serena's eyes furrowed. "What?"

"That it's going to be awkward seeing him again after what happened that night."

Serena took a long steady breath to keep her heart rate down. She had not told her friends what had happened between her and Darien after they left the bar. All they know was that Darien drove her home because she was too drunk to drive herself. They didn't know that so was he. It annoyed her that her friends, including Andrew, looked at Darien as someone incapable misconduct.

"I mean, kissing your worst enemy?" Mina went on. "That's gotta be something I'd have to be really drunk to be able to do."

"Unless a gorgeous guy is involved," said Amy.

"The gorgeous guy is always the exception when it comes to Mina."

"Raye!" Mina turned to the raven-haired girl sitting beside her. "I'm a married woman, mother to an 8-month old son."

"That hasn't stopped you from gawking."

"One doesn't stop admiring beauty just because he or she is tied to another."

"Whatever." Raye rolled her eyes.

After their spa appointment, Serena and her friends drove to a popular steak house nearby for lunch. Andrew, being known among the local restaurateurs, managed to have a table ready for them by the time they arrived.

"So Amy," Lita began when they were all seated. "You said there was something you wanted to tell us?"

The rest of the girls turned to their short haired friend.

"Yes." Amy took a deep breath before continuing. "And I think it's better that I do it now before the guys arrive."

"What is it?" Mina asked, unable to hide her anticipation.

"Greg proposed to me last night."

Silence.

"And I said yes."

All of her friends squealed and got up to hug Amy. The small commotion calling the attention of everyone within hearing range from their table.

"Oh Amy!" Mina exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"As they say," said Lita. "Third time's a charm."

"Where's the ring?" Raye asked.

"It's in my purse," Amy replied. "I wanted to wait until I've told you before I start wearing it."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Mina. "Put it on, put it on!"

Amy smiled and took out the ring. She placed it on her finger as her friends looked on, and they gushed all over her again as she held it up for them to see.

"So what made you finally decide to accept his proposal?" Raye asked. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Serena stiffened, but maintained her composure as she stood among her friends.

"Hello ladies!"

The women turned to the voice of Andrew walking up to them. Serena felt as if a blackhole had opened up in her chest saw Darien just a few steps behind Andrew. Their eyes met for a moment until Serena broke eye contact and quietly went back to her seat.

"What's happening?" Andrew asked. He gave a light peck on his wife's cheek and then slid his arm around her waist.

"Amy's getting married!" Mina exclaimed. "And it's not because she's pregnant. Right?"

Amy smiled and shook her head. "No, Mina. I am not pregnant."

"Congratulations Amy!" Andrew hugged her. "And where is Greg?" He looked around.

"He's out of town for a conference." Amy replied.

"Congratulations Amy," said Darien. "Seems just yesterday you were just teenagers having milkshakes at the Crown Arcade, and now you're getting hitched one by one."

"Thank you, Darien," Amy replied. "And how about you? You are older than us you know?" She teased.

"Yes, yes," Andrew added quickly. "You are older than us."

"I'm more mature than you, that's for sure." Darien retorted. He turned back to Amy and just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Some people are just lucky. And I'm not one of them."

Andrew patted Darien on the shoulder. "It's just not your time to be lucky yet, my friend."

"Agreed," Mina added. "If you only knew how many times Amy's boyfriend-now-fiancee proposed—"

"Okay, Mina," said Serena. "How about we start ordering our food? I'm starving."

As the group went to take their seats, Raye switched places so that Andrew could sit beside Mina and this followed a chain reaction that left Darien to sit beside Serena. A waiter came to their table to take their orders.

"And to drink," said Andrew. "We'll have a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon."

"I'll have an iced tea, please," said Serena. Everyone in the table turned to her, including Darien.

"Aren't you having steak too?" asked Lita.

"I am."

"With iced tea?"

"Yes," Serena replied and took a sip of water to hide her nervousness. "It's too early for wine."

"What are you talking about?" Raye spoke up. "Even Amy's having wine."

She could feel Darien's gaze on her and she tried maintain a neutral expression.

"I just don't feel like drinking wine… this early."

"You heard the lady." Andrew turned to the waiter who was still waiting to finish taking their orders. He repeated the orders once more before leaving their table.

"Amazing," said Raye as she looked at her watch.

"What is?" Lita asked.

"It's close to seven minutes, and not one insult, or any word for that matter, exchanged between these two," she gestured to Serena and Darien sitting opposite from her. "They're even sitting side by side."

Serena cast a quick glance at Darien, who did the same, and then turned away.

"I told you it would be weird." Mina turned to Serena. "Sere, perhaps you'd be more comfortable if you exchanged seats with Lita?"

Serena frowned. "Please Mina, I'm not eight."

"My dear, sweet Sere, I am well aware that you are way past your childish tendencies when it comes to Darien Shields. What with that display you showed us a month ago." Mina winked at her.

She felt Darien tense beside her and she fought the blush that she knew was coming up her cheeks.

"Okay," said Lita. "Let's not make things even more awkward for these two." She turned to Amy. "So, when's the big day?"

"We are your official wedding planners, right?" said Raye. "Not that you have a choice, but just making sure."

"Of course Raye," Amy smiled. "We're shooting for a December wedding."

"That's about 5 months from now," said Lita. "Isn't that kind of rushed?"

"Lita," Raye spoke. "Amy has turned down Greg's proposal twice. If I were in his shoes, I would've dragged Amy to Vegas before she changes her mind."

When their food arrived, everybody started to slice into their stakes except for Serena who just stared at the medium rare rib eye steak on her plate.

"Sere," Lita called to her friend sitting almost opposite from her. "Something wrong with your food?"

"Uh… no." She replied and took the knife and fork in each hand. Her hands trembled slightly as she slowly sliced through the meat, a mix of blood and juices oozing out.

"You do look a little pale," said Amy.

She shook her head and smiled lightly at Amy. "I'm fine. I just… woke up with an upset stomach this morning. I think it's still there."

She sliced off a little piece and put it into her mouth. It had taken her less than three seconds before she spit the piece of chewed meat into her asking and abruptly stood up. "Excuse me."

"Serena," Amy knocked on the cubicle at the farthest end of the ladies restroom. "Are you okay in there?"

Serena's reply came in the form of more retching sounds.

"Sere, open the door."

"I'm coming out."

Amy heard rolls of tissue paper being pulled out and then flushing, before her friend managed to open the cubicle door.

"How are you feeling?" Amy frowned seeing her friend's state: beads of sweat on her forehead, pale-faced, and general exhaustion.

"A little clammy." Serena replied and went on to wash her mouth in the sink.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing serious," she said as she wiped her her mouth. "Like I said, upset stomach."

"You seemed okay earlier."

"Comes and goes."

Serena took her time to wash her mouth again to think of what to say to her doctor friend. It would be very easy for Amy to come to the correct conclusion if she told her exactly what she had been feeling for the past few weeks. Around the same time that she had also tried to avoid seeing most of her friends so that they wouldn't notice any kind of change.

"What would give you upset stomach?"

"Ice cream and… I forgot what that other thing was that someone from the office brought yesterday."

"Upset stomachs shouldn't last that long. Have you taken anything?"

"Eh… no."

"I'll write you a prescription when we get back."

She smiled. "Yes, doctor."

"Upset stomach?" Mina quirked an eyebrow at Serena who was now looking at the menu again to order something else. "You don't get upset stomach, especially not over food."

"Either that, or she's pregnant," Raye added.

All heads turned to Darien who started coughing, setting his glass on the table. He raised a hand to them as he cleared his throat. "I'm okay. Wrong tube."

"As I was saying," Raye went on, "it's more likely that it is upset stomach, what with her zero love life since Seiya. Being a glutton for anything edible has finally caught up with her."

"Thanks for keeping tabs on me, Raye," Serena deadpanned and then turned to the waiter. "I'll have a Greek salad and…"

"Soup would be good for you, honey," said Lita and then turned to the waiter. "She'll have the cream of mushroom soup as well."

"Alright," Raye said when the waiter left their table. "Who are you and what have you done with our friend? The Serena we know does not order salad for lunch. Ever."

Serena frowned. "I just don't feel like having steak today, okay?" The annoyance was starting to win over the anxiety that she felt.

"What do you think, Darien?" Raye turned to the man sitting beside Serena. "I'm sure you can still remember Serena's bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Uh…well…" He turned to Serena who also looked up at him evenly, as if daring him to say anything. "I guess people change. Including their eating habits."

"There's something very wrong with the two of you today," said Andrew frowning lightly.

"Perhaps this is a good thing," said Mina putting her hands together. "This way we can ensure that Serena doesn't gain weight until Amy's wedding. You know how troublesome it is when we have to make adjustments because the gowns no longer fit."

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sere?"

"I know that we all made an oath that we'd be bridesmaids to each other's wedding, but, can I sit this one out?"

"Absolutely not!" Mina exclaimed before Amy could open her mouth.

"Why?" Amy asked, worry tinged in her voice making Serena feel even more guilty.

"I'm… I might not be able to make it to the wedding."

"Why not?" It was Lita's turn to ask.

"I might be out of town around that time. For a project, a conference… kind of."

"Are you actually saying you can't make it to Amy's wedding because of work scheduled 5 months in advance?"

"Serena," Amy spoke up. "If you can get a fix on that schedule, I'm okay to make adjustments on the wedding date. I'm sure Greg won't mind."

She shook her head. "Oh no. I can't let you do that for me."

"And I can't have you missing on that day. Please don't let me down, Sere. I was gonna ask you to be my maid of honor."

Serena nodded to her friend and gave a light re-assuring smile. "Okay."

After they had finished eating, Serena went back to the restroom while the rest of her companions waited at the parking lot.

"Serena."

She stepped back in surprise when she saw Darien standing by the door to the ladies restroom.

"Sorry," he said to her. "Didn't mean to startle you."

She took a deep breath, holding a hand to her chest. "It's okay. What is it?"

"We need to talk."

She looked up at him and saw the serious expression in his face, she almost wanted to take another step back. "I thought we were done talking."

"The baby," he went on. "You're… keeping it, right?"

"Of course I am." Her voice rose a little making a middle-aged woman look at them as she went through to the restroom door behind her.

"Then we need to talk."

"I told you, you don't—"

"That will be up to me to decide." He said, cutting her off. "I'll call you."

Serena looked up at the sign at the entrance of the park. RA-VE-N P-RK. She sighed and continued walking in. She remembered how that same sign that been one of the first words that she learned to read on her own, and how excited her father had been during that moment. He had lifted her up, swaying her in the air, marveling at how bright his little girl was. She had lots fond childhood memories spent in this park, and as her hand went over still flat stomach, she wished with all her heart to build new ones with her own child.

She walked on until she reached the middle of the park where there used to be a water fountain surrounded by a splash pad. She and her younger brother especially loved to play here during the summer months, or until it got too cold to play with water. Now that there was no more water being jetted out, she got a clear view of a lone figure sitting on a bench. He was looking straight ahead, but at nothing in particular. And as if sensing her presence, he turned to her and then stood up.

"Thanks for coming," he said to her as they both sat down.

She didn't respond. She felt that it was deja vu how just a couple of days ago their roles were in reverse, when she had asked Darien to meet with her at Uncle Ben's.

"How's your uh… upset stomach?"

She turned to him then. It was only yesterday that she had used the 'upset stomach' excuse with her friends.

"Or, was it one of those pregnancy…symptoms?" He went on when she didn't respond. "I've kinda heard about those."

She let out a small smile and nodded. "Yeah." She turned her eyes toward the empty fountain.

"When do you plan to tell your friends?"

She let out a sigh. "Soon. I'm just waiting for good timing."

"And your family?"

"After I've told my friends. I'm gonna need their support."

She felt him shift, turning towards her.

"Serena, I want you to know that I'm here too."

"You don't have—"

"I want to," he interrupted her. "I want to be a part of it. Don't you understand? That's why we're having this talk."

She turned to look at him.

"I'm not walking away," he went on. "It's my child too."

She felt a tug in her heart as she looked into his eyes, and the hint of desperation in his voice. She looked away, setting her eyes on the empty fountain again.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

She felt his eyes still studying her for a few moments, until he shifted again and copied her position. "Break the news to everyone, just as you planned. You can tell your friends, and I'll tell Andrew."

She nodded. "Okay."

"And then we go to your parents."

She thought about this for moments and then turned to him. "I have an idea—sort of. About my parents."

"Let's hear it." Darien crossed his legs and put his arm on top of the bench, on the vacant space between him and Serena.

Serena cleared her throat. "Well, since you've…I mean, you said you wanted to take a part in all of this, there's a little favor I wanna ask you. Or, maybe not that little—it's okay though if you don't wanna do it—"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, but turned away again shaking her head. "It's stupid."

"Just spit it out." Darien leaned in closer to her.

"Okay." She turned to face him again. "We'll go to my parents' house, but we won't tell them right away what happened."

"Okay…"

"I'll tell them, but that will be for later, after you've met them."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked at Serena.

"I don't want my parents to think that I got knocked up by someone I barely know, on a one night stand. Don't say anything." She put up a hand to stop him when he was about to retort. She took a deep breath before continuing. "If it's alright with you, I'm thinking of introducing you to them as my boyfriend. And after that, you don't have to face them ever again."

He frowned as he looked steadily at her, crossing his hands in his chest. "Isn't that pretty much the same as the one night stand guy? You just introduce me to them as your newest boyfriend, and then I get your pregnant not long after?"

"I'll tell them we've known each other for a long time," she countered. "Which is true anyway."

"And how long have we been involved?"

"A year. Long distance."

"Uhuh. You think they're actually going to buy that?"

She shrugged. "I think so. It's the best I can come up with right now."

He let out an exasperated breath. "So, you introduce me to your parents as your long distance boyfriend—of one year. And then you, by yourself, tell them you're pregnant, and I have to be out of the picture again."

She nodded.

"What kind of a heartless bastard do you want to make me out to be? Do you really hate me that much?"

She turned away. "I don't want things to get complicated."

"They already are." He got up from his seat to stand in front of Serena, and then sat on his hunches so that he could look her in the face. "And I'm telling you once again, I have no intention of getting out of the picture."

She frowned and looked at him. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

He stood up, and her eyes followed his movement. "It's not what you think. We don't have to be romantically involved to raise the child. We can make arrangements, like those divorced couples sharing custody of their kids."

"Darien…"

He crouched in front of her again, his hand leaning for support beside her. "It's not what I would have wanted for any kid of mine, but by god Serena, I will be a part of that child's life."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, until her expression softened. "Thanks." She put a hand to her lower abdomen. "It's not what I wanted either but…" Her other hand went up to her face to wipe off the tears that had started to fall. "Damn hormones."

Darien reached into his pocked for his handkerchief. "Here."

Serena mumbled her thanks and Darien moved to sit beside her again.

"Serena," he said after a few moments of silence between them. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

She turned to him, eyes and nose still red from crying.

"It might be a little late to be asking you this, but I just want to be sure either way."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you… seeing anyone?"

She frowned.

"I'm referring to someone who might get jealous or—"

He was cut off by Serena's light laugh.

"Yeah," she said to him. "It is a little too late to be asking me that."

He raised his eyebrows as he waited on her answer. "So?"

She let out a breath. "Raye already mentioned yesterday that I've got zero love life."

"Well, you haven't exactly been telling them the whole truth about the happenings in your life recently."

"And," she went on." I wouldn't be asking you to pose as my boyfriend if I actually had one."

He nodded and leaned back. "Okay. Good to know. I just wanted to be sure. Running into jealous boyfriends would make it complicated for me."

"And you?" She turned to him. "Any jealous girlfriends I should worry about that?"

"Nope."


End file.
